This device and the following implementation of it is devised so that now a vehicle's oil dipstick can be cleaned right at the engine compartment. Its main purpose is its time saving advantage. This item will eliminate the need to go to a storage area of the vehicle, find a towel or rag suitable to wipe the dipstick, then go back to the engine again, wipe the dipstick clean and finally insert the dipstick into the oil reservoir to check the reservoir oil level, returning to the vehicle's storage area again to store the towel or rag, for future use.
Accordingly a need exists for a devise which will eliminate the wasted time in finding and retrieving something suitable to wipe the oil dipstick clean.
This invention mounted in the engine compartment, will fill that need, and checking reservoir oil levels will be quicker, and somewhat easier in the process.